


In My Sleep...

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [113]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo worries what will happen if he sleeps the night.





	

“How do I know you won’t kill me in my sleep?”   


“Are you always this sentimental?” Hux asks, though his lips twist into an entirely unpleasant smile. He means to make light of it, to make it into a joke instead of the semi-serious conversational point it is, but… how do you respond to that?  


“You did tell me regularly how much you hated me,” Kylo replies, stuffing both hands under the pillow and curling up impossibly small.  


How? How does a man that tall and broad look so small and innocent when you strip his layers, and call him by his name? How does he de-age at least five years, and go soft around the eyes and mouth when you kiss him? How does he look so like he could break when you touch his skin with yours?

Magic. It has to be. Magic.

Hux doesn’t want to kill him. He doesn’t even want to hurt him.

…okay, maybe a little. Kiss-bruises and fingernail-scratches. Not enough to shatter, just enough to stake his claim. 

(He wouldn’t break, would he?)

“I never tried to kill you _then_ , why would I start now?”  


“Ever the romantic.” Kylo’s fighting sleep, though, his eyes doing that one-then-the-other dance, or widening comically when he realises they’ve closed.  


“…I wouldn’t invite you into my bed if I…” He stops. Tries another tack. “You’re… safe.”  


“No killing me in my sleep?”  


“I promise, should I ever want to kill you, it wouldn’t be in your sleep.”  


“It would,” Kylo corrects him. “You’re too smart to risk failure. It would be in my sleep, or from orbit, with a cannon.”  


Hux laughs, and leans in to push their noses together. “Alright, you got me on that one. But I promise… I don’t want you dead. At all. I’ve become… fond of you.”

“Fond.”  


“Mhm.”  


“ _Fond_.”  


“Kylo, don’t make me change my mind,” he teases, and pulls the man back into his arms.   


“I’m going to wake up dead,” the man says, and squirms in as comfortably as he can.   


“You won’t wake up at all.”  


“You’re so sweet to me.” Soft, bright brown eyes and a little smile. “What did I ever do to deserve you.”  


“ _Something absolutely horrid_ ,” Hux concludes. He feels the laugh in his shoulder, and strokes him off to sleep.   



End file.
